Back To December
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Sheen & Libby meet up for coffee to catch up and to discuss what happened that December night. Can Sheen bring himself to forgive Libby? Can they repair their broken relationship? S/L one shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or Taylor Swift's "Back To December." Obviously.**

**"This song is about a person who was incredible to me. Perfect for me in a relationship and I was really careless with him. This is a song full of words that I would say to him. That he deserves to hear." -Taylor Swift**

**Back To December**

"I'm so glad you made time to see me Sheen." Libby Folfax said as she sat down across from him, clutching her cup of coffee. It was Spring Break and both were home in Retroville for a couple of weeks. It had been Libby's idea to meet up (with a little, okay a lot, of pushing from Cindy of course) and Sheen reluctantly agreed to meet her at Black Sheep Coffee to chat.

Sheen Estevez gave a small smile. "Well, it's nice to see you Libby." He took a chug of his Purple Flurp (he never was one for coffee), "So, how's life? How's your family? I haven't seen them in a while."

"The family's good. My little brother's starting college in the fall. It's odd to think that he's all grown up now." Sheen chuckled. "And life, life is-" _Miserable._ "Good. Busier than ever."

He grinned. "That's right! You have that fashion show next week. Cindy was talking to me about it." It went on like that for a while. They small talked about everything that they could think of, work, the weather. Libby should have been having the time of her life; after all she was talking with her long-time friend Sheen Estevez. But she knew him better than anyone else and she could tell that he had his guard up and she knew why. It's not like she blamed him. Not after last time.

"_Libbylicious what's wrong?" Sheen asked her for what seemed to be the millionth time as he walked her home._

"_Nothing Sheen." The mocha-skinned high school graduate responded as she clutched her coat tighter as she walked up her porch steps._

"_It doesn't seem like nothing." Since when had he got so in tuned with her emotions? Since when did he catch on to those things?_

"_It's nothing!" She snapped back as she pushed the key in the lock._

_The Mexican teenager stood dumbfounded in her front yard, his face a mixture of hurt and confusion. "Look, Libs, if this is what about Brittney said, it's not-"_

"_It's not what Sheen? It's true and both of us know it." She whirled around on her porch to face him. "Don't you know what everyone says about you?"_

_He narrowed his eyes. "You mean what everyone says about _us_?" He corrected her angrily._

_Mentally she cursed. "Fine. What everyone says about _us_, Sheen? Any idea whatsoever?"_

"_Of course I do. But I try not to let it bother me. I try not to let it get to me. I don't care. Why do you?"_

'_Stop it Libby.' She told herself. 'You're just going to say something that you regret.' But her mouth didn't seem to listen. "Because they're right Sheen! Look at yourself! We're in college now and you-you still act like we're ten! You still talk about UltraLord and you still can't control yourself and-"_

"_And I embarrass you."_

_She blinked. "What?"_

"_Face it Liberty," he spat out her full name, "The only reason any of this bothers you is because it reflects badly on you."_

"_I-"_

"_You know it's true. But this is who I am. I'm not going to change just because people say I'm weird and talk about me behind my back. And I thought that you could see pass that. You always could. I felt that I've changed throughout high school but now I see that I haven't changed nearly enough for you."_

_She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Sheen, I do! It's just that-"_

"_Just that what Libby? If I bother you that much maybe we should break up. I don't want to be with a girl who can't accept me for who I am and clearly you can't… you can't be with a guy like me."_

_She froze. 'But I want to be with you Sheen! I love you, I need you!' Her heart cried. But all that came out was "Then I suppose this is good-bye." With that she turned around and went into her house. The realization of what she had just done came over her and she sunk to the floor sobbing. The roses that Sheen had given her on the table she left there to die…_

The former hyperactive cutie saying her name aroused her from her thoughts. "What? Sorry." He shook his head. "No, it's okay. If you want to leave-"

"No! No." She shook her head and smiled at him. "Just thinking I guess."

"About?"

It was out before she could stop it. "Us."

He leaned back in his chair, running his finger around the edge of the pop can. "That, that was a long time ago Libs." More silence. "I've grow up a lot since then you know." Indeed, he had. Although he still had the UltraLord ringtone (and his memorable stashed somewhere she was sure) he had otherwise out grown it completely. He had also grown out of his hyper activeness quite a bit and was now much more calm and easy going (although he had always been that).

"I know." She whispered. "And I like to think that I have to. But, Sheen I find myself thinking about us more than ever lately. The past couple weeks when I knew that I'd see you again, I haven't been sleeping I just stay up and I think about-" _myself leaving_. "I think about that summer after senior year."

Sheen grinned. That grin at least was unchanged. "Beautiful times." He agreed. "Back when it was still just the five of us going on those last minute crazy adventures. The trips to the moon, the time Jimmy accidently set the town hall on fire with his new fireworks when he attempted that firework show to impress Cindy…"

"You accidently sending yourself to Planet Zeenu-"

"First off, that was an accident. Secondly, Jimmy got me back to Earth. Problem solved!" She chuckled and shook her head as he continued, softer this time. "Just the two of us, driving in my car, watching you laugh at my attempted jokes from your place in the passenger side and-"

She raised an eyebrow.

He looked her dead in the eyes and continued, "Realizing I loved you in the fall. September to be exact."

And that's when it started. Everyone started talking, calling them the odd couple. She tried to shrug it off, she told him it didn't matter to her, but deep down it did. She hid her feelings inside, not telling him how she truly felt. Not telling anyone how she truly felt. That's when the cold came, those dark days, and fear slowly creeping into her mind. "Sheen-"

"What did I do wrong Libby? What exactly? I keep replying that night over in my mind and I- like I said I've changed. That's what you asked for. You wanted change, wanted me to change. And I did. But you kept ignoring me when I tried to talk to you. I know one of the main reasons you even agreed to meet me today was because Cindy kept insisting on it."

"Sheen-"

"I gave you every piece of me." He looked like he was about to cry. "I gave you all my love and all you gave me was good-bye." Suddenly he stood up and left the coffee shop leaving Libby along with her thoughts. She was wrong. She admitted it. She had been young, stupid, she shouldn't have cared what other people thought. Seeing him before her now; "completely different" Jimmy had told her and he had been right. He was still Sheen, but more mature, more grown-up, exactly what she had wanted him to be before. She shouldn't have pushed him to change for her, she knew that and she knew that now. She needed to make this right. She needed to apologize for that December night and more importantly, she needed to tell him that she still loved him. Determined, she got up and followed him out of the coffee shop.

She met up with him in the park, under the huge oak tree where he always came when he was upset. Silently, she sat down beside him. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but then again, he didn't tell her to leave or leave himself. She sighed, "Look, Sheen, I'm going to swallow my pride right now and well, I'm sorry." He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry for-for that night. I go back to December all the time. It turns out that the freedom I wanted was nothing but me missing you all the time. You can't even imagine. I wish that I had realized what I had back when you were still mine. You were, you are, everything to me Sheen." She was crying now. "I wish I could go back to December and change my own mind. I wish I could go back and make everything right."

He reached out for her and pulled her into his arms. He caressed her hair and held her close. "I miss you." She whispered. "I miss everything about you. I even miss your tan skin!"

He chuckled close to her ear. "I miss you to. I miss your sweet smile. Everything seemed right in the world when you smiled."

She pulled back and out of his arms. She couldn't let them go through the motions again. She had to say what she came to say. "Look." She whispered as she wiped her tears with the arm of her jacket. "Maybe, maybe this is just wishful thinking on my part. Mindless dreaming, I don't know. But Sheen if, if you could forgive me I'd like to try this, _us, _again. I swear that this time I'd love you right. I can't go back in time and change things but-"She was cut off by his mouth on hers. Sometime during her rambling he had gotten to his feet and closed the gap between them.

She pulled away but this time allowed herself to stay in his arms and looked up at him but before she could say anything he spoke. "Of course we can try it again." He smiled. "There's nothing that I'd like more." He moved in to kiss her again but before he could he pulled back, "I love you Libby."

She smiled at him, the first genuine smile she'd given in months. "I love you to Sheen." She whispered before he kissed her again.

**Author's Note: Look! A Taylor Swift one-shot that isn't J/C! Haha. :) But seriously, I noticed that there was a severe lack of Sheen/Libby on this site so I decided to contribute a bit. This is my first time writing for S/L that isn't secondary so if it's slightly OOC (though I don't think it is. Not TO badly at least) I apologize.**

**Also, the lyrics here are mixed in to the writing. And yes I know that I am missing some lyrics/changed some lyrics/put some lyrics out of order, but it works better that way. Please R&R!**


End file.
